Enredos de amor
by Deat the Kid
Summary: Regalo de navidad para mi chibi. Toda chica debe usar estrategias para mantener enamorado a su amado, pero Hinata nunca penso que la tendria tan dificil con Naruto, el amor suele ser complicado.


_**Enredos de amor.**_

**Categoría:** Romance/aventura

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hanabi

**Pareja:** Naruhina

**Clasificación:** K+

**Disclaimer: **la serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Inspirado en la historia de Aldonza Della Calabaza, conocida como Artilugia de la autora Paulina Mönckeberg.

OoC (out of character)

AU (alternative universe)

**Prólogo.**

Necesitaba escribir esto para tener una prueba de que es real y no solo un raro sueño de mi loca mente, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y este es el reporte de todo lo que una chica enamorada puede hacer por amor.

Pero antes de narrar las cosas que he tenido que hacer y que creo tendré que seguir haciendo debo contar algo de mi vida y el por qué me he metido en tanto enrollo.

Como lo escribí un poco más arriba me llamo Hinata, tengo dieciocho años de edad, nací en Japón, mis padres son los dueños de una de las empresas más importantes de este país y parte de Europa, tengo una hermana de quince años llamada Hanabi y un primo llamado Neji que es un año mayor a mí.

En mi casa mi madre siempre solía decir que una mujer nunca puede confiarse en el "amor eterno" que ofrece un hombre, pues en cuanto este se aburre se busca otra. Mi tía tenía un refrán "dicen que para el hombre el amor es solo una etapa de su vida, para la mujer es toda su vida", a pesar de ambas tener un matrimonio estable siempre nos han dicho que los hombres son muy volubles y para que una mujer se quede con él por siempre no debe aburrirlo nunca, pero a mí no me importaba todo eso que decían, yo ya estaba enamorada del mejor.

Conocí a Naruto desde la infancia, era mi vecino y siempre estuve enamorada de él, pero era demasiado tímida para confesárselo, además no me sentía muy atractiva, era torpe y tartamudeaba casi siempre, aun así el nunca se alejaba de mí y me prefería a sus demás amigas. Cuando cumplí catorce años me pidió ser su novia, no podía estar más feliz en ese momento, olvidé las palabras de mi madre y mi tía, yo sabía que él nunca se iba a fijar en otra, Naruto no se aburriría de mí.

Fui novia de Naruto cerca de un año, incluso me pidió matrimonio y acepté casarme con él, cuando tuviéramos edad para hacerlo claro está. Pero mis padres tenían que viajar a Europa a encargarse personalmente de las empresas de allá y como menor de edad tenía que acompañarlos. Lloré mucho al tener que separarme de Naruto, pero me aseguró que me esperaría, solo serian tres años, en cuanto tuviera dieciocho años y hubiese terminado mi preparatoria volvería a Japón a estudiar la universidad, mis padres lo prometieron.

Y exactamente como lo dijeron mis padres no bien terminé mi preparatoria nos mudamos de nuevo a Japón, mi primo Neji se quedó en Londres estudiando su carrera y mi hermana aceptó gustosa cambiarse a la preparatoria donde yo debía haber asistido con Naruto. Todo parecía perfecto, mi historia de amor seria digna de ser publicada en una novela romántica, pero las cosas no resultaron como me lo esperé.

Mi antigua casa ya estaba ocupada por lo que ahora no viviría junto a Naruto, sino en la cuadra de frente, lo que me dificultaba verlo desde mi habitación como lo hacía antes, quizás piensen que estoy exagerando, de vivir junto a vivir en frente no hay mucha distancia, pero en mi antigua casa vive una chica, su nombre es Ino y según lo poco que he visto y lo que mi amiga Sakura me ha puesto al día, esa chica quiere conquistar a Naruto.

Como Sakura fue la única de mis amigos que sabía de mi regreso me empezó a contar las novedades no bien bajé del avión, y al parecer a Naruto no le era indiferente. ¡Mi Naruto me había olvidado en tan solo tres años! lo había perdido ante una rubia con poca ropa. Sakura trató de consolarme o controlarme, la verdad es que a pesar de que siempre había sido callada y tranquila el sentirme desplazada por mi futuro esposo hizo que despertarán en mí cosas que no sabía ni que existían.

Recordé todo lo que mi madre y mi tía me habían dicho a lo largo de los años, e incluso lo que no me habían dicho pero había escuchado de sus platicas, para que un hombre este siempre enamorado no debía aburrirse de la chica, debía enamorarse cada vez más, y eso era lo que iba a hacer precisamente con Naruto, lo volvería a enamorar aunque para eso debiera transformarme en otra persona, le pedí a Sakura que no contara a nadie de mi regreso y empecé a planear mi nueva personalidad, una que enamoré a Naruto definitivamente, de algo debía servirme todo lo que aprendí en Europa.

Lo que no esperaba es que todo sería tan difícil, que Ino se convertiría en mi enemiga declarada, que necesitaría de la ayuda de mi mejor amiga y de mi hermana cuando mis planes se complicaban, que Naruto tuviera un rival con el que desafortunadamente siempre terminaba en enredos y que mi amado novio se terminaba fijando en mis nuevas personalidades olvidando a la anterior tan rápido que será prácticamente misión imposible el no aburrirlo.

Quien dijo que el primer amor no se olvida no conoció a Namikaze Naruto y quien dijo que los amores de juventud son hermosos porque son sencillos obviamente nunca fue una chica de dieciocho años luchando por una promesa que solo ella recuerda.

_**Notas del autor:**_

Este es mi primer fic en el fandoom de Naruto, no pensaba entrar tan pronto en este mundo pero toda persona tiene una debilidad y la mía es mi hermana.

Hace unos días mi hermana se compró la nueva edición del diario/agenda "Artilugia" no le había prestado atención hasta que me hizo el comentario "What if…" en resumen y en español: "qué pasaría si Hinata hubiera tenido que hacer todo lo que hace la protagonista de ese diario por su amado" leí la agenda aun vacía y descubrí que es una historia interesante, no me dejó leer las de años anteriores pues estaban escritas con sus cosas personales pero me explicó cuál es la trama central así que aquí estoy con este regalo para mi linda Chibi.

Chibi, aquí esta Death demostrando que un escritor puede hacer lo que se proponga y escribir algo aunque no sea su estilo, tu hermanito escribirá en primera persona siendo un personaje femenino (demostrando que no hago solo muerte y sexo).

Gracias de antemano a los y las interesadas en esta historia, es un regalo de navidad para mi hermana pero me pareció apropiado compartirla con ustedes, espero le agrade.

_Death the Kid. _


End file.
